callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M320
The M320 is an under-barrel grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M320 replaces the M203 as the most used underbarrel launcher this time around, being used on the SCAR-L, the CM901, the Type 95, the G36C, the ACR 6.8, the MK14, and the FAD. It is functionally identical to the M203 and the GP-25, the only differences being switch times and reload speed. Campaign In singleplayer, the M320 can be found on the SCAR-L in "Goalpost" and on the G36C in "Bag and Drag" and "Down the Rabbit Hole". Using the M320 in campaign will cause the HUD to refer it as "M320 GLM", despite being the underbarrel attachment and not the standalone M320 GLM. Multiplayer The M320 is available to the compatible assault rifles upon reaching level 8. Like other grenade launchers, Scavenger does not normally resupply grenades; however, running over a dropped weapon that has the M320 equipped will give the player 1 grenade. A standalone M320 is also available in one of the classes in the Money in the Denk Game Mode. Like all other launchers, landing a direct impact with a grenade will kill non-Juggernaut enemies in one shot. Survival Mode The M320 grenade launcher is available in Survival Mode at level 28 and costs $1500. The M320 can only carry 2 grenades, instead of the usual 11 in the campaign and Mission Mode. Gallery File:MW3 G36C M320.png|The G36C with the M320 File:MW3 M320 Eject.png|Ejecting the shell File:MW3 M320 Reload.png|Reloading the M320 MW3-M320-6.jpg|Derek "Frost" Westbrook takes aim with the M320 grenade launcher mounted under his SCAR-L during the assault on Hamburg. Note the inventory weapon name displays "M320 GLM". Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M320 appears as the most used underbarrel launcher this time around, being used on most of the assault rifles. It is functionally identical to the GP-25, the only differences being switch times and reload speed. Multiplayer The M320 is available for the Assault Rifles, barring the AN-94, upon reaching weapon level 16, along with the other assault rifles. Like other grenade launchers, Scavenger does not normally resupply grenades, however, running over a dropped weapon that has the M320 equipped will give the player 1 grenade. Zombies The M320 appears in Zombies mode on assault rifles when Pack-a-Punched more than once via the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The Colt M16A1 is an exception though, as Pack-a-Punching it once will equip it with a M203. The grenade launcher operates similarly to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart, dealing high damage within a decent radius, except that now it has a 'safe distance' in Zombies as well. On higher rounds though, it will begin to create crawlers, which can be considered as good or bad. Either way, the M320 can be viewed as the best attachment for "modern" weapons due to granting the player with extra ammunition. Gallery M320 BOII.png|Render of the M320 M320 Grenade BOII.png|Render of the M320's projectile SWAT-556 M320 BOII.png|The SWAT-556 with the M320 M320 Eject BOII.png|Ejecting the shell M320 Reload BOII.png|Reloading the M320 Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *When a weapon using the M320 is picked up, it says "*weapon name* M320" instead of "Grenadier" or "Grenade Launcher", unlike in previous installments. *The M320 and M320 GLM use different ammunition pools. *In third person view, it has the same foregrip that the standalone weapon does; this is not seen on the weapon on first person view. *Like the M203, it is placed much further forwards on the underbarrel in third-person view than it is in first-person view. *When attached to the CM901, it increases accuracy and slightly decreases recoil. *When attached to the MK14, it increases the recoil and slightly moves the sights to the right a bit. *The HUD icon doesn't show the foregrip. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments